Through Our Fingertips
by sportielle
Summary: Every boy wants to protect the one he loves. But can I do so without sacrificing my cuteness? I mean... without me, she’d walk into a wall when talking to someone. I can’t leave her alone especially since only I can help her. HanixOC
1. Seeing

**Through Our Fingertips**

A/N: Disclaimer... I don't own OHSHC and blah blah blah. This story is on fanfiction. You should know that I don't own the series. :P

Also, I won't (usually) spell Hani "Honey" or "Hunny" because 1) I'm used to it spelling it Hani from my other ouran stories and 2) I'll tell you later :3

By the way, this story is sort of a spinoff of Confessions of a Teenage Movie Star which I wrote a long time ago (still not done). I can't bear to abandon it though since there was a lot of funny stuff that happened. :3 At first, Hani's relationship would have been part of that story but I thought it would be better to go more in depth with Hani's relationship and hence a separate story. So enjoy! :)

Chapter 1 - Seeing

*Hani's POV*

Today my class is doing a lab in chemistry. I love doing labs. They're so much fun – especially when something explodes! I remember we did this really cool lab where the solution changed colours. It went from black to blue to clear to yellow then back to black! It looked like it went from Coke to Gatorade, Sprite, Mountain Dew, then Coke again. I don't think anyone would really want to drink it though. Actually, I think Tamaki would if someone told him it was a mega-morphing drink. And (don't tell anyone this) Takashi would probably believe it too so he'd probably be added to the gullible list as well.

"... Make sure everyone is wearing goggles," noted the young teacher. "Not only are they a fashion trend in anime (i.e. Naruto, Digimon)," he joked as a few otakus giggled, "but, they also protect your eyes. So be careful especially since we're working with some acids."

With that said, I got up and went over to my partner's desk. "Come on Chi-chan! Let's go~!" She didn't reply at first. "Chiyeko~!" I tugged on her sleeve.

"Huh?" She noticed my face. "Oh right, let's go and do the lab." She grinned at me. I'm guessing that she likes labs too. :D

Just as she got up, the teacher came to talk to the girl who was sitting beside her. "Okay, you can put your laptop away now, Rita," said the teacher. "I'm not going to give out any further instructions." Rita typed everything the teacher said – and I mean everything even the littlest of mistakes. If she heard him say that pigs fly, she'll type it down. And no, our teacher did not say that pigs fly. That's just an example. She's probably thinking of being one of those court secretaries that write or type down everything. But this habit of hers does come in handy. Mm hm... If someone's absent one day, they just ask for her notes. And whenever the teacher makes a promise, he has to keep it because she has the proof. Also, Chiyeko read it over while she so it's not like she can just type everything. Everyone knew that her notes are trustworthy.

Anyway Chiyeko and I went to our lab station. I began to read the whole procedure aloud. Although Chiyeko was clearly reading the procedure as well, I thought it would help if I said it out loud. She looked kind of dazed today. But then again, she always seems to be in another world. It was always so funny how she reacted when people brought her back down to earth.

Today, she clearly was in another world. While she was measuring one chemical, I clearly told her 5 millilitres but she puts 15. She was looking for sulphuric acid although the teacher said that we'd use nitric acid instead of that. And on top of that she spilled some dark purple stuff on my pants. I knew I had to get another uniform but I did not expect the purple colour to turn yellow. It looked like really yellow pee. I wanted to cry T__T. But she insisted on paying for a new one. She didn't have to pay for it because I knew it was an accident but she insisted.

She wasn't really a bad lab partner though. I know that many girls don't like to do the hydrogen gas test. It's where you have to put a lit splint next to a test tube to check if hydrogen is coming out. And when there is some hydrogen coming out, the flame would go out with a pop. Chiyeko did this test.

But for some reason, Chiyeko and I had gotten more hydrogen in our experiment (probably because of the 15 millilitres) and the pop was so loud that the room whole room just stood still. It was deadly quiet.

But she didn't seem to notice. She just continued with the lab. Oh well, I thought while shrugging. Strange girl. I'm just glad she didn't drop the test tube because the pop was so loud.

*****

When the Hikaru and Kaoru came back to the host club with the costumes, I predicted this would happen.

The two of them, in unison, looked at me. They dropped the clothes. They pointed at my pants. And, after a still pause, they laughed their heads off. ""Honey-sempai actually peed in his pants!"" And they continued to laugh and laugh and laugh...

"Hey, don't laugh at Honey-sempai!" scolded Tamaki. "It's not his fault he peed in his pants." I started to sniff with tears about to fill my eyes. Tamaki... you don't make things better at all.

"How many times does Honey-sempai have to explain that it's a stain from chemistry class," Haruhi sighed.

""Then why didn't he change his clothes??"" the twins questioned.

"I was going to change into the host club's spare uniform...," I replied wiping a tear from my eye.

Kyoya examined the stain. "It did result into an interesting colour though."

_Creeeak._

"Haninozuka-kun," a young man popped his head in around the door and walked in, "can you – what HAPPENED to your PANTS?!?!"

And then Hitachiins recommenced in the laughing and I began to feel embarrassed again :(.

Well, it seemed that the boy, Tsurane, was looking for me to ask a favour. The whole story was explained to me once I got back from changing my clothes.

""Apparently...""

"His story is so tragic..."

""...his girlfriend...""

"...wanting to help desperately him out..."

""...he got owned when a couple of guys...""

"...so he tried gallantly to protect her..."

""...punched in the face and...""

"...he felt so embarrassed and because of that..."

""...the bad guys lost, the good guys won but...""

"""...you have to help him!"""

"..." I blinked at them. The collaboration of the twins and Tamaki was not a good one. All of that went over my head. "Okay so what do I do?" I asked with an innocent smile.

Haruhi stared at me wondering I actually understood everything. But Takashi explained it anyway for me because he knew that I didn't get anything out of that. "He wants to be able to protect his girlfriend."

I turned and smiled at Tsurane. "No problem. Every boy would want to protect the girl he loves. Of course I'll help!"

*****

At the end of the day, Takashi and I left the school. I watched the sky pour down water droplets. It looked so pretty. I wanted to run out into the rain but Takashi wouldn't let me :(. He took out the umbrella while I was mesmerized by the sound of the drops hitting the ground. It was like music.

"Mitsukuni." My attention withdrew from the sounds and was captured by who Takashi was looking at.

"Hey! It's Chi-chan!" I exclaimed. "Chi-chan~!!" I yelled out for her. It seemed like she didn't hear me so I ran towards her leaving Takashi behind. "Chiyeko~~!"

My eyes fell on Chiyeko's chauffer. I looked at his hands. Shocked, I searched for Chiyeko's eyes to find the truth. My jaw dropped when she looked at me. Why I didn't realize this before?

* * *

A/N: Why does it always seem like I start off with short chapters? Lol. Anyway, please c/c/c lol. (Comment/ Correct/ Criticise). Forget R&R :P. Hope you enjoyed the ride so far. (But this is seriously such a short chapter :/)


	2. Figuring Out

**Through Our Fingertips**

A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed :). I kind of want to bring our more of the humour side to this story though I doubt it'll be as funny as my other ones. We'll see. :3

Chapter 2 – Figuring Out

*Hani's POV*

"You got to see Onigama Yuui??"

"No way!"

"Your family has such a cool company. My father's business is so boring."

"Yup I got to meet her alright!" Chiyeko smiled as she walked down the hall with a few of her friends. "She's so funny. Before she recorded her song, she was drinking her lemonade with a straw." The other girls listened even more intently to hear more about their favourite idol. "But she was so sleepy yesterday that she accidently put the straw in her nose." The three girls laughed their heads off trying to picture the star suddenly waking up once the straw touched her nose.

Chiyeko was having such a good time with her friends. But what I saw yesterday couldn't leave my mind. Just watching her made me so confused. How does she do it?

"_Hani-kun, please don't tell anyone."_

"_But will you be really okay if nobody knows?" I asked. "I mean, wouldn't it be a lot easier for you if...?"_

"_I SAID DON'T!" I blinked in shock. I didn't think she would react like that. Her expression had suddenly calmed down and her mouth switched into a smile. "I'll be fine! Don't worry." Then she glared at me. "As long as you don't tell anyone," she said and put back her smile on. _

I sighed. How does she manage though? I'm worried. But I'm really surprised nothing has really gone wrong yet.

"Chiyeko-chan," pointed out a guy in the hall, "your shoe is untied."

_Thump. _"Ow!" I spoke too soon.

"Chiyeko are you alright??"

"Kotani said your shoe was untied..."

"Oh he did?" Chiyeko scratched her head. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

Oh. So, that's how she covers it... She can seriously get hurt though. And does she really think that she can hide it by playing "ditsy girl"?

I thought back to yesterday...

While she was measuring one chemical, I clearly told her 5 millilitres but she puts 15...

"_Oops, sorry. I was so focused on getting the exact amount and keeping my hand steady."_

She was looking for sulphuric acid although the teacher said that we'd use nitric acid instead...

"_He said that? Oh... I guess I wasn't paying attention. So where's the nitric acid?"_

And she spilled some dark purple stuff on my pants...

Wait a second... spilling stuff on my pants isn't affected by that. My jaw dropped. "She did it on purpose! I can't believe it!" I exclaimed once I finally figured it out.

"Huh?" Everyone in the hall turned to look at me. Oops. My eyes met Chiyeko's. Her lips mouthed 'I'm sorry' and she gave an expression that asked for forgiveness. I didn't think she was that calculating. To stain my pants just keep her "ditsy" reputation... No wonder why she insisted on replacing it.

Takashi and I hurried to get to class before the bell rang. "Okay class," the teacher said once he entered the room. "Today we have a new seating plan."

Chiyeko almost had a heart attack. I could feel it. I turned to see her biting her lip.

"Um... sensei," Chiyeko raised her hand. "I like sitting beside Rita. Also, who will proofread all of those notes that she types on her laptop?"

"I'm sure someone else is also capable of rereading Rita's notes," replied the teacher.

"Oh..." Chiyeko's eyes shifted to the side.

Rita tapped Chiyeko on the shoulder. "I will be able to manage Chiyeko-chan," said Rita. "Thank you for proofreading. I'll give you all my notes to show my gratitude." I breathed out a sigh of relief. It wasn't the best for Chiyeko but it would help.

*****

"Tsura-chan, now close your fist," I instructed him after one week of practice. "Make sure that this part stays flat."

"Mitsukuni," noted Takashi, "Karate...," he studies Tsurane's stance, "does not suit his style."

"What?" Tsurane panicked. "Why not?" He bit his lip and stared at the floor. "I need to learn karate."

"What do you mean Takashi?" I questioned. "Many people think that karate doesn't suit me." Tsurane's eyes lit up. I was his ray of hope.

"He's too meek."

"..." That gave a blow into Tsurane's hopes. He sighed. "I fail as a boyfriend."

_Slam!_ The door to the gym had swung open.

"I can't believe you actually came to ask for Honey-sempai's help!" The girl pulled Tsurane's ear. "We don't need his help. Together we can already defend ourselves!"

"Together?!?!" Tsurane rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. "Don't you mean only YOU? What about me?"

"Can't you just let me be the strong one?!?!" Miura yelled back. "It doesn't always have to be the guys defending!"

"Are you kidding me?? Guys are supposed to protect their girlfriends!" He argued back. "That's what boyfriends do!"

"This has nothing to do with gender!"

"But it has to do with roles in a relationship!"

"What roles? Who defined them?!?!"

Tsurane punched the bag that Takashi was holding up for him to vent his anger. He actually did a good stance! Tsurane gazed at Miura and sighed. "You don't know how it feels to be a guy..."

Miura turned her back to him. Her right fist was shaking. "I can't believe how shallow you are Tsurane." She used her left hand to control her right. "I was so happy to find a guy who liked me. But now... you just like the rest." (A/N: Ouch...) Miura ran into the change room without looking back.

"..." Takashi didn't know what to say.

"Tsurane..." I wanted to comfort him.

"Can't she just get it?" ranted on Tsurane. "Boyfriends are supposed to protect their girlfriends. End of story."

"Uh..." Now it seemed that Takashi wanted to say something.

"Doesn't she get it?" Tsurane continued. "It's natural for a guy to want to protect his girlfriend. I want to protect her..." He sighed. "If a boyfriend can't even do that... if I can't even do that..., she doesn't need me."

"Miura seems to have that natural independence," I commented.

"Yeah... I know..." he replied. "That's what made me attracted to her." He looked at the ground. "I admire her confidence."

"Miura isn't completely independent. She's pretty insecure too," noted Takashi. "She isn't invincible." Tsurane gave him a questioning look. "Miura's the only female in the judo club. Many girls admire her strength and independence. Because of this, she feels that she has to represent the women population."

"Oh..." Tsurane gazed at the floor.

"Also, she loves judo and doesn't want to let go of it."

"That's true," I added. "She always looks like she's having fun when I see her practicing."

Takashi nodded. "I assume her whole life she had to prove to men that she was tough. In addition, anyone with a passion for something would naturally want to be the best in what they do. With her passion and pressure from being the only woman in judo, she wants to be number one."

"Yup! She's competitive alright," I smiled.

"With you wanting to protect her, she is afraid that she might feel weak. As the typical girlfriend, her strength would be seen as number two. She sees you as a threat... although right now you're not much of one."

"..." Tsurane was speechless. "Takashi-kun... You spoke... more than ten sentences..." He looked kind of dizzy. And the direct shot at his weakness didn't even affect him. I don't think Tsurane has heard Takashi talk that much. Many people don't know how insightful silent people can be. Oh well. :D

* * *

A/N: I guess I can stop here for now.

On a side note, I'm not very creative when thinking up names of minor character. Rita is from Sailor Moon's Lita (dubbed name). My sister made me change the "L" because Japanese pronounce their "L"s as "R"s so yeah... Miura's name is the last name of the female protagonist from W Juliet (manga). She's a tomboy as well. Tsurane's name is the only one that I really made up. :3

Anyway, please C/C/C (comment/ correct/ criticize). But seriously, if I have a grammar mistake or something, please tell me.

More to come :)


	3. Expressing

**Through Our Fingertips**

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated that fast. Stuff keeps distracting me lol. I blame Fiesta and Gakuen Alice. Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 3 – Expressing

*Normal POV*

"Ugh! I can't believe him!" Miura punched the wall of the changing room. "How can he say that to me???"

She kicked the benches furiously. "Stupid stupid idiot!" She choked one of the polls in the room. "I do NOT need protection!"

"Hnn...." She turned around. A girl was sleeping here? In the change room?!?!?! Chiyeko stretched her arms. "The bench was vibrating...." she yawned.

"Oh," Miura was kind of surprise... and baffled. "I didn't notice anybody here. Err... tell me again why are you sleeping here?"

"Because I'm tired," she replied flatly.

"_Chiyeko is as odd as always..." _thought Miura. "Is helping out at the record company that tiring?"

"Sort of..." she answered. "Why was the bench even vibrating?"

Miura sat down beside her on the bench. "My stupid boyfriend thinks he needs to protect me," she said while rolling her eyes. "Just because I'm his girlfriend."

"But you're part of the judo club," Chiyeko pointed out the obvious. "You don't need protection."

"I know! But Tsurane still decided to learn karate from Honey-kun."

"Well, that's stupid," Chiyeko commented. "He has no use for it. You're perfectly fine by yourself."

"Yeah I know."

"Just because you're a girl, it doesn't mean you're weak."

"No duh."

"You're perfectly capable of doing whatever you want. You don't need him to show you that you have to depend on him."

"Well..."

"You don't actually need him."

"Um..." Miura tried to stop her from ranting but...

"Seriously, people should stop underestimating girls like us."

"Chiyeko..."

"Gender doesn't matter. Race doesn't matter. Age doesn't- AHH!"

_Glomp. _Chiyeko fell on her face. Her hair, scattered all over the place, looked kind of like a mop on the ground.

Miura snickered. "Are you okay?"

Miura sighed. _"What she said was true though for the most part. But me not needing Tsurane? Are you joking? If I never needed him, why would he be my boyfriend?"_

"Uh... Miura-chan..."

"Yeah...?"

"Why is the carpet wet?" (A/N: carpet in the changing room? o.O)

"..."

Chiyeko picked herself up. Miura was grossed out about the amount of water Chiyeko's yellow uniform had absorbed from the carpet. Who knows? The dress may be a useful rag in the future.

"You tripped on wet carpet," Miura sweatdropped.

Chiyeko shrugged. "Seems that way."

"Miura, are you okay?"

"..." That was Tsurane's voice. Miura shifted her eyes to him... then to Hani and Mori. Then to Tsurane.

"Who told you to come in the GIRLS' CHANGE ROOM!?!?!?!" yelled Miura.

"I'm sorry but I was worried...," frowned Tsurane.

"Well... I'm going back to sleep," Chiyeko said to herself and cuddled up on the nearest bench. Shouldn't someone tell her that her dress is still wet?

"OUT," commanded Miura. "NOW!"

The three boys promptly walked out of the change room as Miura followed.

Once out in the gym, Tsurane wrapped his arms around Miura. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear. Miura sighed. "I just wanted to be important to you. For us guys... if we can't protect the girl we love, we feel useless."

Miura rolled her eyes and her mouth gave a gentle smirk. "You idiot. You're not useless." Miura grinned as she turned to her boyfriend. "You're more embarrassing than useless," she teased.

Hani stepped into the conversation. "Oh! You mean like when you had a judo competition, he made this HUGE banner," Hani spread out his arms to exaggerate how big it was, "and he wrote 'MIURA, KILL THOSE NOOBS!!!'"

"Yes... Honey," Miura clutched her fist at the memory. "He was the noob I wanted to kill at that time."

"Ehehe..." Tsurane smiled innocently.

"But that banner did help you, Miu-chan!" mentioned Hani. "You got more strength from the extra acquired anger!"

Tsurane sweatdropped.

"That's true," Miura had to admit.

"C'mon... If that's all I can do for you, I'm just pathetic," frowned Tsurane.

Miura sighed. _"Do I seriously have to explain to him that he's not useless?" _She looked at the low-esteemed Tsurane, who stood beside the always grinning Hani.

"Remember that rumour about me that one time?" Miura started. Tsurane nodded but didn't understand why she brought that up.

"You mean that rumour about when you peed in the swimming pool?" innocently asked Hani.

"Miura did NOT pee in the swimming pool!" Tsurane defended her. "She would not let something like that happen to her! It's even one of the pool rules to not 'wee-wee in the pool'. And she's way too considerate and bluntly straightforward and honest. If she did pee in the pool, she would definitely tell everyone to get out of the pool herself. She wouldn't care if others made fun of her. That's how much confidence she has in herself!"

Miura giggled. _"If only he had that confidence in himself..."_

"She can totally cope with embarrassment. Especially with me as her boyfriend, she's embarrassed 24/7!"

"_Okay. Now he's just dissing himself..." _she sighed.

"Oh. now I understand, Miu-chan," smiled Hani. He patted Tsurane on the back. "She definitely needs you Tsura-chan. You protect her in ways other boys just can't."

"Huh?" Tsurane was still clueless.

"You...," Miura's eyes shifted to the floor and her cheeks became red, "give me confidence."

"Ah," added Mori (which was the only thing he actually said in this scene).

*****

*Hani's POV*

Walking around the school after classes is fun. The halls are oddly enough one of the quietest places at Ouran Academy so before the club events begin, Takashi and I spend the time reflecting on the day. Well... Takashi does most of the reflecting. I just skip joyfully down the corridor providing company for Takashi.

But that day, the halls weren't completely empty.

"Mitsukuni."

What the heck? This girl can sleep anywhere.

The two of us stared dumbly at the sleeping Chiyeko who lay on the floor of the hall. She's going to get a cold if she sleeps there. And the window's even open. Who the heck opened the window? Why did she specifically chose to sleep on the floor next to the open window during the winter!?

Hm... I never noticed this strand of purple hair before. Did she dye it or something? And how do girls wrap string around a stand of hair?

I carried her to the third music room. There's at least a couch that she could sleep on. Kyoya's probably going to make her rent the sofa though. Well, it's better than the floor (and definitely better than being next to an open window).

At the door of the music room, I stopped. "Takashi, can you please carry her for me?"

Although Takashi facial expression didn't change, I could tell that he was questioning me. But he obediently carried Chiyeko out of my arms then entered the host club.

Of course, once when entered, everyone gave puzzled looks directed at Chiyeko. So, I cheerfully said, "I brought a refugee!!!" Then I gave everyone a big smile. "We found her sleeping in the hall!"

"Moe!!!" Renge cried out of nowhere. She took out her camera and took pictures of Takashi. "Every fangirl of Mori-sempai can only dream of being carried like a princess! This is be great for the next magazine!"

"Renge," Kyoya cleared his throat, "the customers probably would not find it appealing to see Mori-sempai to be carrying another girl."

"I know," Renge smiled deviously. "That's why I'm making sure I don't get the girl's face! Then I'll make the picture black and white and tell them that this was done in a photo shoot with some random bishie that likes to crossdress!"

"..." Haruhi's eyes shifted. "Please leave out the crossdressing part."

"Or maybe we should say that it's Haruhi who crossdressed into a girl," snickered the twins.

"No WAY!" strongly disagreed Renge and Tamaki.

I really have to make sure that the twins don't figure out Chiyeko's secret. I still don't understand why she doesn't tell anyone but if the twins knew... who knows what they'd do.

Spoke too soon.

Well, sort of.. It took a few minutes for it to actually happen so...

What happened was the Hitachiins got bored. They decided to play with their new limited edition toy: the sleeping Chiyeko.

"Chiyeko has a pretty nice iPod," Hikaru said as he pick up Chiyeko's iPod.

"It's purple too. Not many of those around," noted Kaoru.

The two looked at each other deviously. Her earphones were already in place so... Kaoru circled his thumb over the controls and with a _click_.

"~FDSAOIEHJVOAPQ~" Chiyeko's music was cranked up to the max.

Unexpectedly, Chiyeko did not wake up.

The two of them blinked cluelessly at the still sleeping Chiyeko.

I, on the other hand....

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I had to laugh. The twins looked so lost.

But they did not give up after their first defeat. They took out a very annoying alarm clock. They searched for cymbals as well. (It's a music room, isn't it?)

Neither the alarm clock nor the cymbals woke her up. Even using both at once didn't make her budge.

The twins pondered on what else could possibly get Chiyeko awake and annoyed.

"Ah!" Kaoru had thought of something. He smirked. "Shinobu-chan," he called.

Shinobu nodded and did what she did best. Known as the school's highest soprano, she walked right up to stand beside the couch. Then, she let it all out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed with her high frequency voice which shattered several wine glasses and perhaps many more eardrums.

Hikaru stared at Kaoru. "Sweeeeeet!"

"WHAT?" yelled Kaoru.

"WHAT?"

"WHAT?"

But alas... Chiyeko's eyes were still closed. The Hitachiins stared intently at Chiyeko only to see her drooling.

""Sleeping Ugly much.""

After everyone's ear drums (somewhat) recovered, the twins decided to give up trying to wake her up. They just chose to prank her instead.

"I wonder if dipped her hand in warm water would make her pee.."

"Do you think that actually works?"

"It worked on a reality tv show I watched on the internet."

"Wasn't that a cartoon?"

"That doesn't mean if can't work. Most fiction is based on reality."

I couldn't concentrate on my customers. Couldn't they see that Chiyeko needed to sleep? Anyway, I think that prank only works on guys.

"Shaving cream and feather is always a good one."

"I think we have some whipped cream in the back."

I glanced at the two while still trying to keep my guests entertained. Hikaru had already squirted out whipped cream on Chiyeko's hand and Kaoru was about to tickle her nose. But before he could...

_Glomp. _Chiyeko's hand landed on Kaoru's face. (A/N: hehehe.)

Hikaru laughed his head off while Kaoru pouted. "Hikaru, you're so mean. You don't have to laugh."

Hikaru heaved a sigh of regret. "I'm sorry Kaoru." Then Hikaru gave a smirk. "But at least it's whipped cream." He lick some off of Kaoru's face.

"KYAAAAAAAA~!!!" Their customer duo squealed so loud I think it echoed in the room.

I could see that Kyoya was happy with the result.

Entertaining pranks + Forbidden love = Maximum custom satisfaction.

I saw a glint of Chiyeko's smirk. She was probably awake that whole time – peeking at what the twins were doing to her.

She suddenly sat straight up which totally startled the twins wondering if she was going to take revenge on them. Chiyeko walked towards the twins directions as she shook off the residue of whipped cream off of her hand. Her eyes didn't waver as she marched up even closer. The twins shook in fear.

And she walked right passed them. "I should be going now," she said flatly. The Hitachiins turned around figuring out that she was looking at the door with those dazed eyes the whole time.

_Shick._

"Oh my gosh! What happened?"

"I can't see anything."

"Wahhh. It's so dark," was what I would have probably said in this situation. But I didn't even think about trying to act cute at the moment. I knew one thing:

Blackout + Deaf Girl = .........

* * *

A/N: Yay, you finally know that she's deaf. And good job to those who noticed along the way :D. Now everyone can experience the dramatic irony with me. Hooray! Please comment/ correct/ criticize. More to come :3


End file.
